


Halloween spirit

by Under_a_fucking_cover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dabi is Todoroki Touya, EraserMic mentioned, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Hawks has a panic attack, Hawks is head boy, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and quidditch captain, dabi swears a lot, just a bit angst and a lot of comfort, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_a_fucking_cover/pseuds/Under_a_fucking_cover
Summary: “Need a hand there?” His confidence is back and with it his trademark grin. Touya blinks multiple times, then his eyes flicker around as if he’s looking for a possible escape route but either he decides to postpone running away or that it is not worth the try. Keigo is after all known for his quickness in not only sports but thinking too. Touya seems to have made up his mind and is now looking like he definitely should be in front of a teachers chambers in the literal middle of the night. He has this condescending smirk on his face but Keigo only raises an eyebrow, his gaze flickering to the empty can on the floor and back to the Slytherin, who is holding more of these cans.“What do you want, chicken?” He seems even casual how he’s standing there and Keigo has to give him props for that even though he shouldn’t. He should take points from Slytherin and give Touya Todoroki detention. He should escort him back to the Slytherin dorms, notify a teacher and leave it at that. Point is, he doesn't want to.Or:Dabihawks Harry Potter AU with a lot of fluff and pranks
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246
Collections: Halloween 2019 Mini Bang!





	Halloween spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
This is my contribution to the 2019 ctabb Halloween bang. (It was supposed to be mini but this got out of hand oops)
> 
> My partner for the bang was the amazing https://splattered-crimson-ink.tumblr.com/ on tumblr, definitely go check them out! I will add a link to the art they did for this AU when they post it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and as always please tell me if you find mistakes or something is bothering you, I always love me some criticism.
> 
> Ely

Keigo's bones and muscles are still aching when he starts his patrol that evening. The Quidditch match against Gryffindor had been hard but in the end they won. As the youngest captain in Hogwarts he had not allowed his team to give up, especially since he had pushed his fellow Ravenclaws so much in practice already. No one had cared that it was just a mock match. He sighs, “That beater really got me good.” righting the badge on his robes and walks towards the direction he can hear shuffling from. Voices ring through the corridors. 

“Izuku I doubt that this is a good idea”

“Don’t worry Shouto, its fine. I know Kacchan, he wanted to have a duel, he can have one. I’m not that good in magic yet, but I can try! I will not let the people who believe in me.”

A duel? Huh. 

He rounds the corner and sees two first years standing there. One of them he recognizes immediately: Shouto Todoroki. The son of the current Minister of Magic, Enji Todoroki. A man with an admirable power and ambition. Keigo always thought of him as someone he aspired to be, not because he is a powerful man but because Mr. Todoroki had always tried to surpass his predecessor, a man called Toshinori Yagi also known as All Might in the tabloids. Never had he given up and that is what Keigo admires. 

The other kid standing there looks rather plain, besides the green hair which makes Keigo's brain immediately think “broccoli”. He has to shove the thought away, right now he is supposed to scold them in his role as head boy and not be the friendly approachable guy he would like to be. 

Neither broccoli kid (who probably is Izuku if he heard correctly earlier) nor the Todoroki kid have noticed him yet. So he walks a few more meters to stand behind the two Gryffindor first years and clears his throat. 

“Shouldn’t you two be in your tower?” 

The two jump a bit turn around, staring at him mortified as if he caught them murdering someone. Broccoli kid tries to say something but instead his face just reddens and he sends a sheepish look towards his friend. 

“Sorry, but we got lost.” The Todoroki boy himself seems calm after his initial shock.

Wow, Keigo thinks, that face is as empty as a white template but what he says is utter bullshit. He doesn't say it out loud though because while he knows that he is being lied to he also heard what the kid said earlier. 

“You can be glad that I was the one to find you then, Filch would have dragged you to the headmaster for being out this late.” It is, in fact, almost midnight. “Let's get you two back to your tower.” He ushers them in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. 

“You are not going to take points from us?” 

“Nah, why would I take points from two first years? You are just lost, it's not like you did anything against the rules besides being outside, like using magic or planning on a duel in the middle of the night.” He grins at them and they seem to realise that he knows.

“Yeah, right. Sorry.” Broccoli kid looks very flustered now, staring down on his too big shoes. They seem to get the warning though. Keigo just grins and continues walking. 

***

A few minutes later he is standing on one of the staircases, waiting for it to move. The two boys are safely inside their tower and he told the prefect to have an eye out for those with a bad coordination sense. Walking down a Hallway to get back on his patrol route he hears something clatter, like cans falling to the ground and then eerie silence. 

Carefully he creeps forward, not making a sound he looks around the corner of the corridor. There, in front of Professor Gentles private chambers is standing Touya Todoroki. Easily recognizable because of the scars littering his skin. They are not as prominent as one would probably imagine, more like cuts and a few burns here and there all over his neck, chin and hands. More of his skin isn't really visible but it looks like someone repeatedly hit him with the sectumsempra curse and a few incendios. 

What are all the Todoroki kids doing outside their dorms today?

Keigo does really want to know how he got the scars but now is not the time. Touya is the eldest and most unpopular son of the Minister of magic. He’s known as the rebellious Slytherin who dyed his hair black, got some piercings (the media went wild after that) with a knack for potions and he openly states his dislike for his father but never explaines why. There are also rumors of him being part of the league, a notorious prankster group that has been active in Hogwarts for a few years now. Their pranks are funny and surprising most of the time but they have used them to call out bullying or unfairness too. Every one of their pranks leaves behind a parchment with some clever message where most end with the sentence “fuck the system, regards, the league” there were speculations about the members but nothing was confirmed. Touya is, like Keigo himself in year six and they didn't have to do much with one another in those past years. Ravenclaw and Slytherin don't have a feud like Slytherin and Gryffindor and there was no forced partnering in any classes. Though keigo would love to ask about the scars or how he learned to do potions this good. 

Right now though Touya seems to be having a crisis. He is staring at something that looks like a can on the ground and Keigo realises that this probably made the sound but he cannot think about that right now, because Touya has the face of a man that has been betrayed by life itself. He is just standing there looking betrayed and disappointed by life and Keigo cannot stop himself from laughing. Touya's head snaps up and his eyes bore into Keigo's. 

Shock washes over him and he almost takes a step back before he realises who he is and who is standing across from him. 

“Need a hand there?” His confidence is back and with it his trademark grin. Touya blinks multiple times, then his eyes flicker around as if he’s looking for a possible escape route but either he decides to postpone running away or that it is not worth the try. Keigo is after all known for his quickness in not only sports but thinking too. Touya seems to have made up his mind and is now looking like he definitely should be in front of a teachers chambers in the literal middle of the night. He has this condescending smirk on his face but Keigo only raises an eyebrow, his gaze flickering to the empty can on the floor and back to the Slytherin, who is holding more of these cans.

“What do you want, chicken?” He seems even casual how he’s standing there and Keigo has to give him props for that even though he shouldn’t. He should take points from Slytherin and give Touya Todoroki detention. He should escort him back to the Slytherin dorms, notify a teacher and leave it at that. Point is, he doesn't want to. 

“We need to know what they are planning and stop it before it gets out of hand” Headmaster Nedzu looks at the Students in the room with beady little eyes. The prefects as well as Head girl and Head boy are present as well as a few professors. “It is essential that we stop the league from ensuring even more chaos than last year. So if there is an opportunity for you to get information, take it.”

That was a few hours after their arrival at Hogwarts this year and Keigo remembers how both the Slytherin and Ravenclaw prefects talked about taking it slow after the meeting. After all, the pranks of the league meant usually more free lessons. And now he’s standing in front of Touya, one of the main “suspects”and he is holding multiple cans with unidentified liquid. 

“Professor Gentle isn’t going to have a gentle wake, up is he?” Keigo can feel his eyebrow rise involuntary. The grin that spreads across Touyas face is telling him everything he needs to know.

“What’s the matter head boy, you afraid your favorite teacher is going to be sick?”

“Ew no, I hate divination.” That actually makes Touya snort,

“Who doesn’t? So what’re you going to do now? Do I get detention?” Aaaaaand the mock/sarcasm is back. He stares at the Slytherin for a few seconds contemplating his options. 

“Nah, I don't think you will.” He gives his best winning smile. Touyas eyes narrow in distrust. 

“So you can fuck of now, right?” He turns back towards the door and starts to mumble spells that he applies to the cans and then the doorframe not giving Keigo another glance. 

“Aww come on man, whatcha doing?” It’s pretty obvious by now that it's a sticking spell but he takes a few steps in his direction anyways.

“Aren’t you supposed to be clever, birdbrain?” 

“Hey, to your information I am top of our year and-“

“Your academical grade does not assert your intelligence.” It’s almost said in a sing song and Keigo pouts while watching Touya putting more spells at the top of the cans in silence. 

“Meow”

Keigo and Touya whip their heads around almost in sync. There, at the corner of the corridor sits Mrs. Norris. A heavy silence sets in where the two boys just stare at the cat until steps startle them out of their stupor. 

“Shit” Touya turns and tries to run but Keigo grabs him by the arm, holding him in place. 

“Hide the cans.” He whips out his wand and starts to hide them all with a cloaking spell while Touya struggles against the hand on his arm, but Keigo won't budge. 

“How the fuck are you that strong?” He grits but gets to work anyways and only a few seconds later all the cans are cloaked. Filch's steps are definitely in the next corridor now and Keigo can see the barely hidden panic in the other students eyes.

“Trust me and put the wand away.” He whispers and Touya turns to stare incredulously at him.

“Hell no! What are you- hey!“ Keigo's grip had tightened and without hesitation he snatched the wand out of Touyas hand, holding his own out to him in a threatening manner. It took Touya a second but when he opened his mouth in protest Mr. Filch comes around the corner.

“What is going on here?” His beady eyes bore into first the Slytherin and then the Ravenclaw standing next to each other. The Headboy of Hogwarts has his hand on the arm of another student and his wand raised. This should looks convincing enough. While Touya is stiff and his eyes seem to scream bloody murder Keigo looks relaxed, his smile is back the is wand loose in his hand, the only thing that gives away his discomfort is the tight grip on touyas arm. 

“Ahh Mister Filch! Don’t mind us, I’m just bringing this unruly Slytherin back to his dorms, I have already points taken off and will talk to Professor Midnight about appropriate detention and so on.” He waves his wand hand around in a dismissing gesture but Filch doesn't seem impressed.

“And what, Mr. Takami, do you think he was up to this late at night?”

“Oh you know the obvious thing would be setting up a prank, but I followed him a bit and he tried to sneak into the kitchen, mumbled something about a midnight snack even.” Keigo laughs “You know how we unruly teenagers are, if we are hungry what is a bit of rule breaking to get some food?” He seems to sober up and looks at Filch now with more seriousness “But I mean it, It’s all taken care of. I wish you a good night.” And with that he sends another dazzling smile then turns to Touya “Lets go Troublemaker” He turns, dragging the other with him while Touya just stumbles after him because of the hand on his arm.

They walk in silence. Keigo's steps are fast paced and it takes Touya a few seconds to believe what he just heard which is probably why he doesn't bother to fight against his grip or make any snarky comments. They are two floors away from Filch when Touya just suddenly stops walking. Keigo almost falls. 

“What the fuck was that?!” 

“What?” 

“You are the fucking headboy! Why would you help me with Filch? Where is the catch?” He finally rips his arm out of Keigo's grasp, taking a few steps back. The Ravenclaw lowers his arm. He isn’t smiling anymore. His face looks weirdly neutral and when he speaks his voice is low.

“I didnt help you because I want something from you. I helped you because i wanted to, because while you guys’ pranks can get out of hand this is harmless.” The grin returns to his face “And like I said, I never liked divination anyways.” And with that he turns around and walks in the direction of the Slytherin dorms. “You coming troublemaker?” 

Touya stands there for a few more seconds. “You are a fucking Dumbass, please fuck off.”

Keigo looks over his shoulder and grins, “Nah sorry, it's my duty to take you back to the dorms.” And turns back around while Touya just stares at his back. He lets out a resigned sigh and narrows his eyes. 

“If I don’t follow you are you gonna take points?” He doesnt get an answer. “Fuck you dude” 

Needlessly to say that he stomps after him anyways.

***

The next morning Keigo wakes up and regrets his life choices. A quiet “what the fuck?” Drifts through the room and he is very glad that his roommates are still asleep. After that fiasco he had walked Touya back to the slytherin dorms in awkward silence walked in awkward silence where Keigo told the oldest todoroki to go to bed, waited until he was inside the dorms and then walked back to the ravenclaw tower. 

He takes a few minutes to actually realise what happened only to make a beeline for the shower and turn it as cold as possible. When he’s done and standing in front of the mirror the only thing in his mind is “Why is this such a big deal?” 

He doesn't realise that he said it out loud until he sees his lips moving in the mirror.

***

When he walks into the great hall he almost falls because of the sudden weight on his back. 

“Jooooooooooo there. Didn’t get to talk to you yesterday! Where were you? Oh no wait I know, its cuz you are head boy now right?” 

“Rumi please get of my back its to early for you to break it.”

His best friend just chuckles but eventually gets off him. She hugs him for a few seconds before letting go. 

“Good morning anyways.” He mumbles walking towards the Ravenclaw table with Rumi trailing behind him.

„You are weirdly silent.“ Rumi always knows when something is going on in his head and usually he would always tell her. But now, for some reason he doesn't want to tell her what is going on, so Keigo just hums,

„Just something on my mind, it’s fine.“ sends her a reassuring look and while she doesn’t believe him the least, she can see how much he doesn't want to talk about it. So she just nods and heads for her own table.

***

Professor Gentle’s classes for the week are cancelled. The man himself refuses to leave his room until he was “back to normal”. There were rumors about him walking around with pink skin and green hair though.

No one was particularly sas about the cancelled classes aside from the headmaster.

***

He sees Touya Todoroki again when they have herbology together. Standing on the other side of the greenhouse, arms crossed and next to one of his friends, Tomura Shigaraki, Touya looks bored. Keigo can't stop his own eyes to lock onto the other boy over and over again throughout the lesson. One would think the poisonous screaming plants would distract him but no, he just keeps locking back at Touya. 

„Why can't I think of anything else?“

***

They don't talk. Touya doesn't even look at him. It is as if he doesn't exist to him. When they are in class he seems either bored or invested, if they pass each other in the halls Keigo is usually surrounded by people and Touya either reading, with his friends or both. But Keigo cant let the night go when he helped a Slytherin and prankster escape from Filch and he doesn't know why. 

At night he sometimes lies awake and thinks that he knows. There's a voice that tells him about how free he felt lying to Filch, how much it meant to break the rules, the giddy feeling in his chest when he dragged Touya after him and away. 

All his live there’s been expectations for him. Ever since he displayed incredible magic at the age of two people in the ministry had picked up on him. Tutored since the second he could take it all in and groomed by the ministry to follow rules. When he got caught sneaking a broom into Hogwarts on his first year and saved a fellow first year from falling to his death they swept it under the rug and he was appointed as the youngest Chaser Ravenclaw ever had. Of course he was expected to only have the best grades and be the smartest in his year. When the captain of the ravenclaw team fell from his broom in a brutal match against Gryffindor he was appointed as the new one and no one objected. Youngest Quidditch Captain in the history of Hogwarts, even the Daily Prophet wrote about him and his Tutors were proud. And so the years passed by. He worked hard, so hard that it was almost impossible to keep friends around. Don’t misunderstand, he’s popular and loved by almost everyone. The younger ones look up to him, the older ones are proud or envious of his achievements. But they all put him on a pedestal see him so far away from them even though he’s right there. Rumi is the only one that didn't get fooled by the smiles and fancy language. In their first year she sat with him on the train and while it was awkward somehow they bonded quickly and got over that. Then he had a breakdown in one of the unused classrooms only a month later. The expectations were killing him and his Tutors scolded him about not getting into Gryffindor.

“At least it’s not Slytherin”

Was what they said, because how could he be their golden boy if he was in Slytherin?  
Unacceptable. 

Rumi had literally kicked in the door to comfort him and brought him to the kitchen to meet the house elves. 

When he went through his gay crisis in third year she stood by his side and assured him that it was okay, that he was not insane or wierd because he liked guys too. She smiled at him and told him that one day she would try out the three unforgivable curses and it would be on his tutors. He should have told her not to make jokes about that. 

He didn't. 

And now he is lying awake at night and thinking about how good it felt that Touya had the balls to tell him off. That he didn't see him as some overly pure golden boy who he couldn’t swear at. He remembers thinking „fuck it“ when he saw Mrs. Norris. Remembers how it felt going against the lessons they had drilled in his head for most his life.

He liked it. A lot. And now Keigo cannot let it go.

***

It is somewhere in the last week of September when he sits on the top of the astronomy tower. He should be patrolling right now but his head is so full and loud that even if someone was in the corridors he wouldn’t see or hear them.

His thoughts are chaotic and weird and nothing is in order anymore. Keigo has been losing sleep. For years Rumi has been talking about the wrongs his tutors did to him and how she wants to brutally murder them. But only now it is actually being registered by his own brain. He has been feeling a breakdown coming for days now. It’s slowly creeping up at him and he knows it. But he cant stop it, doesn't even know if he really wants to. His thoughts are so loud.

They used him. Groomed him. Their perfect little golden boy. Obedient. A puppet in their hands . Molded since his early years. A clear path for him. No- he doesn't want- They did all of that to him. Full of expectations. No way out. But- No way out. What if- No way out. He could- Molded, shaped since birth. They wouldn’t- A puppet. It’s not okay! Obedient and without a way out.  
He couldn’t-  
They would-  
Why him?  
Little golden boy.  
Why him?  
I don't want this!  
Why him?  
Please-  
Why him?  
Help-  
Why?  
Why-

There is a hand on his shoulder. Keigo thinks he can hear a voice but isn't sure, Merlin his head hurts. It’s so loud. Why- Stop- Please make it stop-

The hand squeezes harder and the voice seems to get lower. Keigo can taste salt and metal. The voice seems right in front of him. He can't see anything and it takes a second until he remembers how to open his eyes.

Everything is blurry. He doesn't register the person that is sitting in front of him. His eyes squeeze shut again.

Why would they-

„Breathe“

He jumps when the voice finally gets through to him and somehow he instantly follows the order.

„Very good, just keep breathing. In and out. It’s okay, you are doing great.“ 

His breaths are shaky and his throat hurts as if he’s been screaming for days and nights. He doesn't mind it, it’s grounding. His eyes are still closed. There is another hand on his upper arm and he flinches at it.

„It’s okay, I won't hurt you. You are safe, just keep breathing.“ he now registered that the voice is definitely male. It’s a weird thought to have right now. It’s familiar too.  
He opens his eyes again, lids heavy and swollen from tears he didn't knew he shed. Right in front of him barely a meter apart kneels Touya Todoroki. Both arms outstretched, holding onto Keigo with a steady grip. He is thankful for that because without it he would’ve folded into himself as if his bones were nonexistent. 

„H-“ his throat burns dry and his vocal cords fail him when he tries to speak. A voice in the back of his head tells him how weak and pathetic this looks, his weakness and worthlessness portrayed this openly, but before he can sink back into his thoughts, Touya speaks again.

„You look really messed up you know that, chicken boy?“  
Keigo wheezes a dry laugh at that.

“At least now my outsides match my insides.” His voice sounds like he didn't use it in years but at least its working. His breath starts to normalize and his head seems to clear a bit too. There are still so many thoughts whirling around, but right now it is clearer and calmer in his head than it has been in a while.

“I came here to talk to you about the time you got me away from Filch and that I dont fucking owe you anything and you just go and have a panic attack, seriously featherbrain!”

Keigo is glad about the opportunity to change the topic. “I told you I didnt help you because I wanted something from you.” A yelp escapes him when the helping hands suddenly vanish and he almost topples over. He glares at Touya when he snorts. 

He sits down across from him now more space between them and turns in the direction of the horizon, staring at the almost black night sky. Keigo looks at him and now, in the light of two flickering candles (and of course after weeks of staring at Touya) he comes to the conclusion that even with his scars the other boy looks beautiful and badass, right now he looks downright peaceful. His eyes linger on the others profile for a few seconds more, in attempt to burn the beauty of it in his memory, then he turns to the sky too.

“Thank you.”

Touya just hums.

***

In the end Keigo doesn't know how long they sat in silence. At one point Touya had looked at him critically, even calculating. He just stares back, confused as to why he is suddenly being observed instead of the stars. 

“Are you going to have another breakdown?” 

Keigo blinks.

“I- No. No I don't thinks so.” 

Touya gives him another critical look then nods wordlessly and gets up. He dusts off his robes looks at him again, gives another look and turns around. “Good night, chicken.” And with that he is gone.

Keigo sits there for another 10 minutes until everything finally registers. He should’ve asked what Touya was doing on the astronomy Tower. Should’ve asked how he found him. Why he helped him. Why did he bother?

He shakes his head and gets up. Sleep is more important right now. He can ask questions when he sees him again.

***

That doesn't happen for another few days. It’s Hogsmeade weekend and usually Keigo would be there with Rumi now. Smiling at the journalists who are always waiting there for a good story from Hogwarts. 

Instead he is walking through a cold and abandoned part of Hogwarts. There are heating spells on his robes so the cold won't bother him. It is refreshing to be alone for more than a few minutes. Setting down his bag in an alcove and laying out a blanket he got from the elves he tries to make it as cozy as possible. His books and scrolls as well as a red feather and ink are set down on the ground and he uses another blanket to wrap around himself. Taking the thermos and the first book from the mountain of work he begins his weekend routine.

***

When Keigo is engrossed in his work he is unusually shut off, concentrating always came first to deliver good perfect results. That doesn't mean that the all the training for combat and his instincts is useless in that time, he is still aware of most things around him.

Which is why he tenses as soon as he hears even the faintest footsteps. He considers to put a hiding spell around himself and his little safe space but it is too late for that anyways. 

He doesn't know How Touya does it, but he seems to be almost completely silent to the point where Keigo didn’t even realise he was coming until only a few meters away.

“The bird build himself a nest, I see.” He grins at Keigo who isn't very impressed.

“What about it, it's comfy. And why are you making all these bird jokes and references?” 

The grin just widens and Keigo would call it an almost insane look if he didn’t think Touya this beautiful. A beautiful guy who now sits down next to him. And shoves him a bit to fit in the alcove with him.

“Hey!”

“Oh shush birdbrains, what do you want, that I just fuck off?” Keigo raises his eyebrow in a silent yes please but Touya doesn’t pay him any mind and just continues: “Nope, not happening. Don’t care what you want. Is that hot chocolate?”  
He reaches for it but Keigo is faster and when he snatches the thermos away Touya almost looks offended.

“You don't even use my actual name and want me to share my hot Coca with you?

“Jup.”

They stare at each other for a few moments.

Wow his eyes are so blue. 

“FINE.” Dramatically he holds out he Thermos for Touya to take then points at him accusingly “You, Touya Todoroki, are insufferable, truly!” 

“Call me Dabi.” Keigo's eyebrows shoot up but lower only a second later when he realises that he didn't just imagine all the times Touya, no, Dabi jolted or flinched when being addressed as Touya.

“Okay, I would ask you to just call me Keigo but that wouldn’t work, would it?”  
Dabi just laughs at his face.

***

They sit in silence again after Dabi pulled out his own scrolls and books, much to Keigo's surprise. When Keigo sighs in frustration or crunches up his nose Dabi teases him about his dumb birdbrain and when all of Dabis stuff falls to the floor Keigo makes a joke about his clumsiness. They are having a good time, stuffed into the alcove that is too small to fit two people and a small though comes to his mind about how disappointed and disgusted his Tutors would be about him associating with the disgraced son of the minister of magic. They would probably have been fine with any other one of the siblings, especially if he would’ve made friends with the youngest Todoroki and heir, but the disgraced Slytherin? They would hate him. He can't find the energy to care, after all, they are having a good time. 

Only get they up when Keigo realises it is time for dinner and they head towards the great hall. Passing a few sixth years on the way and Dabi almost pushes one over while walking. The guy turns around to scream at them, his face almost as red as the tie of his Gryffindor friend.

“What was that supposed to be about huh?” 

Dabi stares at him for a second, blinks and turns to inspect his nails. “I dunno what you’re talking about. You should’ve watched where you are going.” 

The guy is riled up now. He steps forward, face even redder than before and an angry grimace showing. “Listen here you little shit,” he starts but before he can continue Dabi has his wand under the other boys nose and Keigo sees a dangerous glint in his eyes. Dabi doesn't say anything but the threat is imminent. Keigo moves to do something but the guys buddy’s are faster. They grab him by the shoulder.

“Come on dude,” one whispers, “thats Touya Todoroki. He is one of the best duelists in Hogwarts, don't start a fight now.” He sounds very nervous.

Another growl escapes the main guys lips but when Dabi isn't blinking he backs down and his buddy’s pull him always from them.

“Why was this necessary, or is it just cuz you like getting on peoples nerves?” Keigo shoots Dabi a glare that clearly states he doesn't like what just happened. Dabi just shrugs.

He waits, expecting something, anything but Dabi just seems disinterested. Keigo huffs angrily and turns to stomp to the great hall. Two corridors away from it he hears Dabi’s voice right next to him: “That was Gordon Jarroff,” it’s weird how Angry Dabi still sounds, “he is the bully who hides some of the smaller kids’ stuff for shits and giggles.” 

Keigo stops dead in his tracks and he can feel Dabi almost colliding with him, but when he turns around he is not prepared for the non existent distance. A blush creeps up his neck and a voice in his head that suspiciously sounds like rumi teases him about being a gay disaster while he takes a step back to look Dabi in the eyes. (Merlin, the height difference) “Why didn't you tell me that when i asked?” He looks at Dabi and the boy across him gives him a pained look. “Do you think I will judge you for caring about the others? No, holy shit Dabi, I will judge you if you do bullshit for no apparent reason. If you have an actual reason, a good one, I will not.”

“So you weren’t regretting spending time with me right now?” The question comes out bitter and a second later Dabi looks like he did not want to say this out loud. Keigo's eyes soften again as he watches Dabi turn towards the great hall “I wasn't and I dont think I will ever.” 

He isn't sure if Dabi heard it. 

***

It has gotten colder in the next two weeks but they still meet in the cold abandoned corridors and the astronomy tower. Sometimes it's just silence, sitting there together seems to be enough and on others they bicker back and forth.

On one particular cold days Dabi actually asks him for a blanket but since they are both lazy assholes instead of getting another one they just share. Dabi is leaned against the wall, book in hand and writing something that he did not want to show Keigo while the latter has his head against Dabis shoulder reading the potions book and doing homework. They sit tightly pressed against one another for more heat against the cold of the approaching winter. It is peaceful.

***

“Oh for Merlins fucking sake!” 

Dabi throws the papers to the ground and sets them on fire, again. This has happened so often lately that Keigo isn't even surprised anymore. He just watches with a raised eyebrow. Touya had refused to tell him what it is about and said not to worry his pretty head with the nest on top about it. Or something like that.

“Oh shut up beakboy.”

“What? I didn't say anything,” Keigo turns back to his studies, “ also, beakboy? Very creative really, an alliteration.” 

Dabi throws a paper ball at him and he dodges, his quidditch instincts kicking in. “Is it about you guys’ annual Halloween prank?” He sounds uninterested, nibbling on the end of his feather while staring at his essay and making another note in it. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Dabi tense and turn into his direction. “Oh come on, i told you I’m not that dumb. If one spends enough time around you it is evident,” He makes a gesture with his hand, “are you concerned that I will rat you out to the faculty?”

He actually thought about that. Infiltrating the League just to get close to them and stop the pranks, he felt disgusted after every time it came up and decided against it.

Dabi just continues to stare at him. “What? Is there something on my face?” His friend blinks.

“No, you haven’t.” He turns away again, to his own work, “and,” he hesitates, “and yes, it is about the Halloween prank. It’s in two fucking weeks and we have nothing.” 

Keigo looks at him. “I have a few ideas if you want any help.”

Merlin it feels so good to go against the rules.

***

Keigo meets the League the day after that. He had talked with Dabi until it was almost too late for dinner. 

They are a bunch of weird people with whom Keigo already feels bonded to after the first few minutes.

Like Dabi most of them use other names than the ones they are addressed as students. He finds out that Shigaraki isn't even his actual name but Shimura. Huh, seems like even the teachers forgot that. 

Most of them like the plan he and dabi worked out. Toga is on board the second he mentions the fake blood and Twice and Spinner seem to enjoy the jump scares in particular.

“If anything happens, you tell anyone about this or one of us gets caught, I will blame you and make your life miserable.” Shigaraki stares at him. 

Keigo swallows down the lump in his throat and nods. “Understood.”

With that, they get to work.

***

A week before Halloween they have almost everything prepared. Every spell tested as well as every rune and potion ready. When Toga tells him he needs a code name. 

“A code name?” 

“Yes! Like Dabi or Twice! It’s super cool right guys?” She turns to an amused Dabi and Twice who looks very enthusiastic and is nodding so fast that Keigo is afraid his head might fall off. “It should be something bird related…”

“What? Why? What do you guys have with me and birds? Is it some kind of insider?”

“Wait,” Twice stares at him, “you really don't know?” Keigo shakes his head in response. “That’s so weird. Hah you are so naive!” 

Dabi groans in the background and leaves the room. Keigo just stares at the door perplex until a minute later when Dabi comes back with a piece of paper in hand that he shoves into Hawks’ face.

It’s a picture of himself in fourth year, he remembers the photo being taken for the newspaper but not why it was taken. Probably something Quidditch related. It takes him a moment to take in the whole picture. 

He is standing there, dressed in the finest robes, in front of a wall with two huge red wings painted onto it. They fit perfectly with his form, making it look like they are his own and he’s ready for takeoff. 

“Wow.” He mumbles.

“Yeah.” Dabi says.

He reads the article and Toga looks over his shoulder. It is indeed something about quidditch. He gets ripped out of his reading and musing in memories when Toga gasps: “wait looks at this! He watches his opponents like the hawk its prey.” She quotes the article, “I think that's it guys!” 

“What?” Twice looks as lost as Keigo feels.

“Oh Merlin Twice, HAWKS! As a Codename for Keigo here.” She pats him excitedly on the shoulder and Keigo cannot say he’s opposed to the idea. He looks at Dabi who is staring at the article. Then there appears a small grin on his face and he looks up at Toga.

“You are a genius.”

***

Keigo has been on edge for the past few days. Thoughts like “What if it all goes wrong?” Are constantly on his mind and even when the others try to reassure him he just feels awkward. It comes to the point where it pisses Dabi off so much that he drags him to a room on the seventh floor that Keigo has never seen before. 

It has a small fireplace, a table, a bookshelf, a set of mugs, a comfortable looking couch and a lot of blankets in it. It’s rather small and cozy. Keigo instantly likes it.

“What is this room? I've never seen it before?”

Dabi shrugs, “the castle has its secrets I suppose,” and sits down on the couch leaning against the arm rest and patting next to him. Keigo joins and gives them both a hot mug full with coca. They sit in silence for a bit.

“So what's going on with you?” Dabi looks at him weird, almost worried.

“I-“

“If you don't want to talk about it it's fine.” Dabi scoots closer and Keigo sets down his mug. 

“It’s not that. It’s more like how I want to say it, let me… gather my thoughts.” 

Dabi nods, sets his mug down and slowly and hesitantly opens his arms. Keigo takes the invitation for what it is and curls up against him. His back against Dabis chest. It’s silent for a few more minutes in which Dabi tugs a blanket over the both of them. 

“This is going to be depressing, you sure you want to hear it all?” The Todoroki laughs and squeezes Keigo's shoulder a bit.

“It’s fine, if you need to get something off your chest I am always here to listen.”

He wants to sob and tell him how much this means, tell him what he means to him, but instead he gathers his thoughts and tries to formulate how to explain this.

“People had always- not that's not right.” Keigo pauses again and shifts. He can feel Dabis fingers in his hair, combing it in a soothing manner. He takes a deep breath:

”After I showed a great amount of magic at the age of two people from the ministry showed great interest in me. I was an orphan so it wasn’t any trouble for them to take me in. For the following years I was trained in everything to become the golden boy, their golden boy, molded just like they wanted and I never resisted because it was the only thing I could ever remember, it was normal,” He sighs.  
Until I met Rumi here in Hogwarts, she stayed by my side and showed me stuff that was okay even though my tutors said it wasn't. Showed me what fun means and that not everything had to be perfectly in the range of the rules if it doesn't harm anyone. When I-“ another deep breath follows, “when I realised I am gay, I had a breakdown, because that's disgusting and evil, right? Rumi taught me that it isn’t. I tried to still do my best and somehow what they did never actually sunk in, because how bad can it be if its normal right?  
And then you were there. You showed me what it means to break normality and rulers without even doing anything, by just being you. And I started to realise all the shit they’ve done to me. The panic attack on the astronomy tower was the result of that. Thank you for that, again. And the rest you were there to witness.  
But right now it's all so weird, because I think, what if I fuck up, what if you throw me away? What if, what if what if….” he takes another breath and closes his eyes, fully relaxing after the rant.

Dabis fingers haven’t stopped moving and he just melts into the embrace. When Dabi speaks he sounds sad, whispering the words as to not destroy the atmosphere.

“Seems like we were both forced into lives we didn't want huh?” Keigo tilts his head so that he can see him from the side and Dabi continues, “My old man isn’t the, lets say, nicest person. I don't really wanna talk about him, already wasted too much energy on him, but I can tell you that our mom is in a hospital for a reason and ugly and disfigured people like me usually have a… a story.”

Keigo sees Dabis free hand reach upwards and touch the scars on his neck and chin. He turns slightly so that he can properly look at him and takes the hand away from his face.

“You are so beautiful.”

It’s a simple statement but Dabi looks taken aback at it. But then another soft smile spreads across is face, “You really are an angel, huh?” He leans forward and brushes his lips against Keigo's forehead. He shifts back into their original position and his fingers find their way to Keigo's hair again.

“You choose Dabi because of the hurt your old name brought, the memories that come with it.” 

“Yeah.” It’s barely audible by now when they speak.

“I want that too.” Keigo takes another deep breath, “ I want a new start, a name with no bad memories attached to it.” The fingers in his hair keep moving like normal when he takes Dabis other hand to thread their fingers together and trace circles on it. 

“Hawks then, huh?” Dabis voice is right by his ear and Keigo nods,

“I would like that.”

The smile in his voice is audible when he speaks again, “Well Hawks it is nice to meet you.” Dabi nuzzles his face into Hawks’ hair and he decides that could stay like this forever.

***

When the night is finally there they go out in pairs. The night before Halloween Dabi and Hawks are walking through the corridors in the direction of the great Hall to do some special decorating. 

They set things up along the way too, and when they arrive there is a lot of levitating and magical skill involved to get it all right. They work in silence, always listening for someone coming. Even though they picked the time where no one would be here. Thanks to Hawks’ status as Head boy it was easy to get the plans for patrols.

They are working on the last steps and Hawks sets up another pumpkin, trying hold back a giggle. He fails.

Dabi turns to him with raised eyebrows, eyes sparkling with amusement. “What’s going on pidgeon?” 

Hawks grins at him and jumps a bit up and down: “I think it's the adrenalin, I dunno I’m just very happy and giddy.” He hops across to Dabi taking his hands and locking them in a hug swinging back and forth. Dabi chuckles.

“You are adorable, but we need to get back to work.” He boops Hawks on the nose and grins. Instead of pouting Hawks can nothing do but grin back.

***  
They almost get caught.

Now they are running away, giggling like little children and out of breath. Hawks takes Dabi’s hand while running and grins at him again. They run until they cant no more even though there is no one following them after the first six turns. 

They stand there for a few seconds. Breathing hard and ragged but still grinning like idiots. Hawks looks up at Dabi, his smile has softened and he looks a bit uncomfortable even when he rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat. 

“I- uh-,” he pauses, thinking over what he wanted to say before looking back at Dabi, right into his eyes, taking one of his hands in his own, “Thank you. For everything. For helping me with my panic attack, to realise my shitty past and abuse, to get me out of my shell and comfort zone, for comforting me and for just, being here and being you.” The smile is genuine and Dabi cannot help but let out a small, unbelieving chuckle. “Seriously Dabi, Thank you, this is so much fun.”

Dabi takes a step forward and Hawks’ other hand into his, leaning their foreheads together, “Always.” 

***

The next morning Hogwarts wakes up to horrified screams and amused laugher.  
Apparently, someone planted skeletons all over the castle that jumpscare people who walk by, as well as unassuming decorative pumpkins which screech or scream when someone passes them overnight. The lucky ones have been privy to the leaking of a blood like substance (turned out to be sirup) out of corners of the castle.  
Professor Yamada’s scream almost shattered a window while his husband, Professor Aizawa was seen walking by a pumpkin which screeched loudly. He stared at it for 5 seconds only to stare into his coffee like it held the secrets for a not so depressed life and then proceeded to down it all in one go. Some say they heard him murmur something about the volume being nothing compared to his husbands.  
The students had fun pulling each other into corners where they knew stuff was and just scaring one another and the headmaster seemed to just want to go back to bed.  
All in all it is a wonderful prank.

The only weird thing was that most of the suspects for the league have been watched closely this past weeks and none of them seemed to be up to something. 

The only thing indicating the culprit was a beautiful red feather laying in the middle of the great hall.


End file.
